vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105606-lets-talk-about-supernova-white-dye-math
Content ---- ---- STL here I come! | |} ---- I'm just lucky the colour i settled on is Pink Fury and that i've managed to get it twice on the characters i need it for. | |} ---- ---- I blame Guild Wars 1. They made it a rare commodity first. Then SWTOR had the balls to charge you $10 and $20 for single use white and black dyes(I forget which is which) with no actual drops in game. *cupcake* you EA. | |} ---- Woops, didn't mean to demotivate you! The numbers are pretty 'depressing' though. I've done quite a lot of dungeons and I've only seen the Pouch drop twice. I didn't get either of them and they both contained Primal Fire. I could see this dye going for 150+ plat easily considering its rarity. | |} ---- ---- Or why the cost has to be absurd. | |} ---- You might want to reconsider your choice of asparagus vendor. | |} ---- Military shooters taught me that brown is #hardcore. Sorry. | |} ---- Military shooters also taught me that voice comms lead to hilarious outbursts from teenage boys with squeaky voices. Sorry. | |} ---- Military shooters taught me that teamkilling is the best way to lead to said comedy, especially driving a fully loaded vehicle of teammates over a cliff. | |} ---- ---- A full dyejob of Dominion red on my armour will cost me about 30 plat. However if I combine the dyes that I actually like it costs me around 30-50 gold on my costume. The combination of a rare dye + applying it to high end armour makes the dye cost formula go nuts. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This doesn't sound too bad. If WildStar had the opportunity to farm for rare dyes with some form of progression I would be farming for days. | |} ---- http://imgur.com/a/14Mrn http://www.dragonsworn.net/wsdyes/ These are the best 2 resources that I know of. Good luck finding a 'white enough' dye. Nova Grey seems about as white as you can get without it being Supernova. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- I can understand housing being a massive time and money drain, and I can understand the time sink of collecting dyes, but having to ask yourself if you can afford to dye your armor this week is a little ridiculous when the game stresses customization as a key feature. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I play on European servers but I could get somebody from the American counterpart of our guild to ask. Thanks! | |} ---- ---- ---- :o | |} ---- ---- ---- Carbine doesn't know how to do 'carrot on the end of a stick'. Carbine puts the carrot on the moon, calls you cupcake, and then laughs at you. #hardcore? | |} ---- Navy Seal training regiment? >.>; | |} ---- ---- Good thing we can go to the moon? :D | |} ---- At least this comment was worth reading through this catastrophe for. | |} ---- LMAO!! YES :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Do it right man... Planetside, full transport ship, eject passengers over the ocean. Fly back to combat hub, repeat. | |} ---- ---- ---- -Due to player response we have investigated the current Dye costs, and agree changes need to be made. From now on all dyes will cost +300% more. | |} ---- ---- We would also like to apologize for the current droprates. From now on, desirable colours will drop once a year. For a single player. And are going to be BoP. | |} ---- ---- Adding "no offense" doesn't make a clearly offensive statement unoffensive, buddy... :rolleyes: Anyway, apparently some people have actually succeeded recently in getting at least data fragment crafts reimbursed. We'll see how it goes for you. Rest of the post: Yeah, basically. | |} ---- Anyone can get a dye that's soulbound to them. But what if that dye randomly soulbound itself to your alts or even players around you? hardcore. | |} ---- - To compensate for the droprates, players will be able to exchange those dyes for a random warrior AMP with Tailor Livy in your capital city. - Tailor Livy has been added to Thayd. | |} ---- All craft NPCS have been replaced with clones of Tailor Livy. Let the HEYYYYYYY begin. | |} ---- ---- /unsubscribe /uninstall game /reformat the computer /smash and burn the hard drive /commence voluntary manslaughter I think we have found the true reason for the low Dominion population. Tailor Livy. That cupcake. | |} ---- ---- A friendly, cool dude. Haters gonna hate. | |} ---- He's awesome. 10mins crafted and you'll be yelling HEYYYY back to him. | |} ---- ---- ---- There's 2 fashion victim npcs near the stylist who chuckle... 3 times every 0.8 seconds (it sounds like). Makes that stylist hard to use as you feel judged for the outfit you're trying on. | |} ---- MOTHER*cupcake*ER! FABLE! That's what that reminds me of, and it took me looking at the link to remember! This happened all the damn time in Fable! | |} ---- Your health is low! Do you have any potions, or food? | |} ---- ---- lol wtf. Blows my mind how out of touch the person is that decides what to price things at in game. It's probably better we don't know who it is though or there'd be a lot of angry hate threads directed at him/her. | |} ---- That dev probably got a promotion. | |} ---- Have you SEEN a cash grab? | |} ---- Along with the ones responsible for warplots and such itemization gems as brutality on healer gear. Whoever came up with the drop rate for AMP points and abilities is now the CEO. | |} ---- Play the game for free for a year... or change the color of my clothes to white? White, of course!! | |} ---- ---- At 5plat a CREDD, that's 82.25 / 5 = 16.45 months of game time to dye a single complete outfit. At 5.5plat a CREDD, that's 82.85 / 5.5 = 14.95 months That's hilarious. Holy shit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Story of Carbine's Life. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Here's some real life Skyrim for you! No treasure though sorry. *hides wabbajack* | |} ---- What chest armor is that? | |} ---- ---- "Yep! Haven't you heard? Real is brown." | |} ---- ----